The Punk and The Athlete: Q&A Show
by Prince of Manga
Summary: This is where you can leave questions for my glorious boys to come and answer! Just please, leave them about my story, and not the anime. If it's about the anime, I will simply overlook them! Rated for unknowing what people will ask. O.o
1. Preview Episode

Prince: Hello everyone! And welcome to our Q&A Show!

Gokudera: What! We have to answer questions?

Prince: No . . . Not yet anyway!

Belphegor: The reason being?

Prince: . . . We aren't popular enough to have any yet. -.-'

Yamamoto: Haha! Then we need to get popular!

Ryohei: Yeah, Prince. Make us more popular!

Prince: That's what I'm trying to do!

Gokudera: I don't know how when your writing sucks.

Prince: . . . B-Be quiet! I can control you!

Gokudera: What're you gonna do, make me gay?

Prince: . . . *smirk* Anyway, welcome!

Tsuna: You already said that.

Prince: Gr. Let's just get with the rules, shall we?

*silence*

Prince: Anyway, we are here with the characters of my story, 'The Punk and The Athlete'. We have Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Belphegor, and Ryohei!

Everyone except Gokudera: Kunichiwa!

Prince: *sigh* Well then, you can submit anyway question you have for any of the characters in my story. However, they must be questions about my story, not the Anime.

Yamamoto: We have an anime! Sweet! *runs off to computer*

Prince: O.o . . . Okay. *sigh* So please, read my story if you haven't and then ask questions. Please just review with them, even if you are anonymous. And we will start the show when I-

*glares*

Prince: WE!, think there are enough questions.

Gokudera: Can we go now?

Prince: I'm not done!

Ryohei: Oi! I found the off button!

Prince: Hey! Don't touch th-

*static*


	2. Episode 1

Prince: So, as you may know, I'm impatient. So! When I got two reviews and a few questions, I decided to jump on it!

Yamamoto: Jump on what?

Ryohei: Probably some dude.

Prince: No! Were making the show!

Gokudera: Oh no! Not again!

Prince: Yes again! *smirk* But, why did you think we were here?

Bel: I told him it was another party.

Prince: And he agreed to go again!

Bel: He's weird like that.

Tsuna: Look who's talkin' . . .

Yamamoto: *laugh*

Bel: *glare*

Prince: So! Before we have any unwanted fights . . . *glare* Let's go to the questions! The first is my very own bestest friend, Captain Mishiro (feels so good for you to be the first to ask anything XD) She writes:

No need to fear, Captain Mishiro is here! Heheh.. First off *smacks Ryohei* How dare you interrupt my lovely Prince! *evil aura* If you do it again... I will get you! 

Ryohei: Oi! Who is this chick?

Prince: *shushes Ryohei* Proceed.

1st question. Dera-chan! You always act like you have a stick up your ass. May I ask why?

Prince and Yamamoto: Good question.

Gokudera: Well, I didn't have too good of a childhood, so I don't really like people *glares at Prince* And I have a shell created that people don't get around easily.

Yamamoto: Aw. What happened?

Gokudera: Like I'll tell you that!

Prince: Sorry, Yamamoto. But I would have to buzz him if he did. Can't reveal it too soon.

Bel: Buzz?

Prince: *hides buttons that shoot electric to the chairs* I ment shush. *giggles suspiciously*

*silence*

Prince: Anyway!

2. Bel-chan... Your cheerfulness scares me... Why in the hell are you so damn happy!

Bel: Because I have everything I wanted. *looks at Ryohei* I love you.

Ryhoei: *smirks and kisses back*

Tsuna: Notice how he didn't say it back . . .

That's all for now! Misaki is getting quite cranky. Tata Prince-kun!

~Mishiro ^^

Ryhoei: Oi! She just called you a tata!

Prince: Nuh uh! That's like bye!

Ryohei: Tata! Tata!

Prince: *sigh* Purr from writes:

OOH! OOH!

To Bel and Ryohei:

Who's the Seme and who's the Uke? 

Bel: *sigh* I thought they could figure it out . . . But anyway, I'm the Uke.

Prince: Kawaii!

Ryohei: Yeah, ain't he. *makes out savagely with Bel*

Prince: TISSUES!

Have you done anything bad?

(Holding back nosebleed poorly) 

Prince: Well, since you didn't actually say who it was for, EVERYONE ANSWER! MUAHAHA!

Gokudera: K. Fine. Yeah. A lot of bad stuff. *smirk*

Prince: *holds nose*

Yamamoto and Tsuna: Never.

Prince: *red appears*

Ryohei and Bel: *while looking into each others eyes* Everyday.

Prince: *TISSUE EXPLOSION!*

To Gokudera: Is Bianchi really all that bad?

Gokudera: By bad, I'm pretty sure you mean like a bad sister. And no. She's family and I love her. She can get alittle wierd and she's an alchoholic. But I love her. Although she is retarded.

To Tsuna: Since you're with Hibari (As lovers), does that mean when there's 'Biting to death' for all students, there's none for you? As in you recieve no punishment whatsoever

Tsuna: Oh no, I get punished a lot. *smirk*

Yamamoto: Really? You got in trouble at school? When?

Tsuna: Wait, what? Who's talking about school? I thought you were talking about-

Prince: *tissue box at nose* NEXT QUESTION!

To Yamamoto: Do you ever feel awkward at all with your Dad at times?

Yamamoto: *laughing hysterically* Everyday! He's a little embarassed that I'm gay, but who really cares, right?

Gokudera: *fights the urge to raise hand*

That's all and I hope your story continues! It's very good!

Prince: Arigato! And *spoiler!* *not really* It will continue. I've dropped projects before, but I feel like this one is really progressing and I've never dropped any project with more than one chapter before. *has only written one that goes over a chapter* Thank you for all the questions and goodbye from . . .

Prince, Yamamoto, Bel, and Tsuna: *holds up peace signs* THE PUNK AND THE ATHLETE Q&A SHOW!

Ryohei and Gokudera: *turns off switch*

*static*


	3. Episode 2

Prince: Yay guys! I am back with my second installment, and I am soo happy to be back. I missed you all, and I'm severely sorry for the wait. *blows kisses* But, read my Author's Note at the end of my new chapter if you wanna know more into why. But get your waffles out, cuz it's sappy!

Ryohie: Get on with it!

Prince: Fine! *glares* Out first question come fro Purr.

Gokudera: Again?

Prince: He is one of my Jokerz, so he shall ask as many question as he can imagine!

Yamamoto: Joker?

Prince: *glare* Nevahmind you. Anyway, Purr from writes:

Awesome! Keep up the good work (And thanks for the answers!)

This little cat's gonna send some more questions. -Air paw- 

Prince: Aw! You are always welcome, My little Joker!

*silence*

Prince: Eheh . . .

To Bel: Keep going strong Bel-chan!

(You know you're going to need it).

Belphegor: What the heck? I'm always strong.

Ryohei: *rolls eyes*

Bel: Hey!

To Tsuna: Oh, Oh my. Does that mean Tsuna has a evil side?

-Emos in corner-

(I made that Angel Lolita Costume for nothing!)

Love,

Purr

Tsuna: *stiffens uncomfortably in chair* No . . .

Prince: *raises eyebrow* Thanks for the questions Purr. I love when you ask questions! They're amazing! XD Next is my very bestest friend, Captain Mishiro! XDXDXD (I wanted to see the Costume now . . . :[ )

*flips Ryohei off* Bastard! Imma bash your head in even if you made me laugh. *chases with twig*

Ryohei: What's her problem!

Sen: We have no idea . . .

Prince: Oi! Sen! This is my show! *flings Sen out by means of a giant slingshot* Hehehe. Proceed.

1st ?- So~. This one goes to Bel-chan. What's the most you and Ryohei have done in one day? *smirks* I want an exact number. 

Prince: Captain! Gosh! (thank you soooo much! XDXDXD)

Gokudera: There's no way he can ha-

Ryohei and Bel: 17 times.

*awkard stares*

Prince: Tissue!

* "Technical" Difficulties *

Prince: Ah. Okay, Joker. You may proceed.

2nd- Dera-chan. Well forgive me for not taking the time to look up your horrid past! *mumbles* jerk. Why do you have problems with gays? Cause if you're a homophobe I'll have to hunt you down. *said with a cheery smile* 

Gokudera: Don't call me that! And I'm sorry too, baka yarro. And yes, I have problems with gays. Most of 'em are annoying.

*glares by everyone else*

Gokudera: But that's just like regular people. I don't like Ryohei, but not cuz he's gay. I don't talk to Tsuna, but not cuz he's gay. But I'm never gonna abandon Bel, even though he's gay.

*simultaneous "awws"*

Prince: Well then, Captain, you can't put down your homophobe hunting gun. This one's clean.

Sorry but that's all I can think of! My head is still in the process of clearing up. I have been sick for 2 days! Tata! *If Ryohei goes all Tata tata! Again then imma hurt 'im. That is MY way of sayin' bai bai!*

~Mishiro ;3

Ryohei: Ehehe . . . Ta-ta . . .

*book just magically falls on his head*

Prince: (You go, Captain!) And now we actually have a newbie, whom I did NOT pay! XD Tori the Saga writes:

Yo! xD

I was wondering... seeing as you Gokudera is a Punk and all, what cloths do you wear most, like what is your favourite clothing? Apart from a school uniform. 

Gokudera: School uniforms bite. But I like a shirt from Hot Topic, especially with Paramore on it, or making Black Veil Brides. I love English songs and bands. And then some ripped jeans with chains, and black, high top converse. And a beanie is optional.

Yamamoto: That's not weird at all . . .

Tsuna: *still thinking about Lolita costume Purr made* What could it be?

Prince: O.o Anywho.

Also, many people change Gokudera and Yamamoto's eye colour in their fic' so what kind of eye colour do they have?

I really wanna know, so please answer~

Bye!

~ Tori

Bel: Oooh! Nice touch with the heart there.

Prince: Well, Yamamoto's is blue, and Gokudera's is a murky gray color. Thanks for writing in, and please review again!

*static* 


	4. Episode 3

Prince: OMG IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! AND WITH MORE QUESTIONS THAN EVER! But Fan Fiction isn't letting me update, so idk when this'll be up. *pouty face*

Gokudera: Just get on with it!

Prince: Fine! Purr asks;

_How sweet... -Tears up happily-_

Me and a friend might start writing fics soon! -Smile- _Anywho__..._

Prince: Aw! Purr! That's awesome! PM me your PenNames! I'd love to Beta! :D

_Bel and Ryohei: 17 TIMES? Oh my...you both must have a lot of...stamina.. -Blush-_

Belphegor: Hey, what can I say?

Ryohei: Nothing, considering we broke the record before we came here.

Prince: O.o But it's only 6:30!

Ryohie: *confused* So?

_Gokudera: It's okay 'Dera. I guess you may have reasons to be disgusted by my stash of...BL mangas..._

Gokudera: . . . Okay? . . .

_Tsuna: Hibari as a jealous and possessive lover is win. You should be happy Hibari is ranked third in Se...Sedative Survival..._

Tsuna: *opens mouth*

Hibari: I've actually moved up to second, thank you very much.

Prince: Oi! Hibari's here now since I added him this Chapter! XD

_P.S. Tsu-chan should stay out of his backyard for awhile..._

I turned it into my own personel Fear Garden.

Tsuna: Eh . . . *nervous laughter*

Prince: Okey . . . Now we go to Captain Mishiro!

_*sigh* Ryohei, Ryouhei...*tosses book at head* Can't you see my problem is with you!_

Ryohei: OI! *throws the book back*

_Bel-chan- Nice... 17.. *chuckles darkly* With me being the giant pervert.. I couldn't help it! I just had to ask! ^^.  
_

Belphegor: How obsessed are people gonna get? *smirks*

_1st question... Bel-chan... Why are you an Ryohei so lovey dovey?... Its slightly disturbing._

Belphegor: Same reason your stupid and annoying. Cuz we are.

Ryohie: AW SNAP!

_Forgive me! That is my only question! *glares at Ryohei* I have a feeling we will be meeting soon... So beware.._

Ryohei: Wa?

Prince: SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT! *nervous laughter*

*silence*

Prince: Ehehe. Now onto Sen the Spectacular!

_Hey! Tis is Sen the Spectacular, and I have a bunch of questions for the guys. First one goes to the Prince, why are you so mean to everyone in your Q&A shows?_

Prince: *thinking back* When was I . . . ?

Yamamoto: The slingshot.

Prince: OH! YES! Because I can be, Darling. :D

_next, Gokudera, when are you ever going to find that __special__ one hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge? *gives a little wink*_

Gokudera: Eh!

Yamamoto: *sinks*

Prince: *giggling* Answer.

Gokudera: I don't know!

Prince: *sigh* Fine . . .

To Bel and Ryohei: Tone it down a little! You're starting to creep me AND Gokudera out. Oh! And Dera-chan! I have a present for you. *hands him a box with Lambo and a time bomb inside of it*

Well, thats all for now, toodle-oo!

Belphegor and Ryohie: NO!

Gokudera: Ahhhh! *explodes*

Yamamoto: Should we get him!

Prince: *checks Reviews* He has no more questions anyway! Last but not least is Tori the Saga!

_;super crotch kicks Gokudera; Baka yarou! I'm gonna slaughter your homophobic ass! ;gets chain saw smiling sweetly; Nyaa~_

_QUESTION BOX TIME! Yamamoto-kun, can you please kiss Gokudera? Please please please? ;chibi face;_

Yamamoto: NO!

Prince: But he's asleep . . .

Yamamoto: Fine! *walks over and kisses Gokudera*

Prince and everyone who reads this: AHHHH! *EPIC NOSEBLEEDS*

_Next question: Bel, do you dress up as a princess for Ryohei in the bedroom?_

Belphegor: *turns quickly* YOU TOLD THEM!

Ryohei: NO! YOU JUST DID!

Prince and everyone else who reads this: GAAAH! *more nosebleeds*

_Last question! Tsuna, can I get a tape of you and Hibari?_

Tsuna: But we don't have one . . . I'm a virgin anyway . . .

Hibari: Rude, much? *pulls Tsuna close*

_I'm well awhere none of that made since, but I asked questions! Nyaa~ Hope I get me answers or I will lop Gokudera's heads (think about it) off in the middle of the fallowing broadcast!_

Baiiii~~ EYF

Prince: BYE! Man, he's getting beat up.

Gokudera: *gurgle*

Prince: Anyway . . . I hope I answered your questions good enough and remember next time you ask, HIBARI-SAN IS NOW OPEN FOR QUESTIONS!

*silence*

Prince: . . . Fine! Goodbye!

Ryohei: *opens cupboard* Time for the rum!

Prince: I don't have any RUM!

Bel: But it's right there!

Prince: That's Creme Soda!

Belphegor: From Rum Company . . .

Tsuna: We're still on!

Prince: Gaah! *lunges for button*

Yamamoto: Are you okay Goku-

*static* 


End file.
